Freedom
by Angelia White
Summary: "Why didn't you just leave?""I didn't have a choice.""Everyone has a choice.""No, they don't. Not when the He... Not where I come from okay."
1. Prologue - Time To Go

**Okay so I fogot to put an AN in when I put this up... actually I forgot to at the finishing touches after it was Beta'd so it shouldn't be surprising. Now, this is my first time writing a Transformers fic and though I have seen all the movies recently I have not read any comics at all and I haven't watched a Transformers cartoon since my Brother got old enough to dictate what channel we watched after school so it will be mostly based off stuff the movies tell us and what I can find and understand online.**

**Anyway Transformers character are not present in this first chapter but some should show up in the first proper chapter which will be up as soon as I get it back from my Beta and I have finish fixing anything wrong with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers at all... though I may attempt to design a rainbow loom pattern for Bumblebee since he is my Brother's favourite. I do own this town however and the people who inhabit it.**

* * *

**Prologue - Time to Go**

**1998**

A girl shivered as she looked across the bridge, the misty rain making it difficult to see past the end.

Fifty steps from freedom, the same fifty she and her sister had counted as a game when they were little, the same fifty that had led to her Mother's death. She had lived in that pathetic little island town for as long as she could remember and never once had she passed beyond the end of the bridge that separated it from the rest of the world.

With every step she took dreadful questions entered her mind. What if there wasn't another town nearby? What if the people out there were really the savages everyone described them to be? What if she simply never made it or someone decided to drag her back to that hellhole?

Ever since the lights fell from the sky things had been going wrong. First the Town Hall burnt to the ground after her foolish Sister knocked over her candle in shock. Then illness started to sweep through the town causing her Stepmother to miscarry.

Leaving seemed like the best idea, before anything else could go wrong.

As luck would have it she only had to go a few hundred metres before she came to road, a road like she had never seen before, the worst part, there were three possible directions for her to go; right, left or straight.

She had often wondered how far others who had left their town had made it before being dragged back and punished. Thinking back it was likely they had gone the same way each time, straight. The road leading forwards was the same as the road leading back, only big enough two horses to travel side by side, or a cart if you were lucky. The other road was wide and black with funny lines down each side and in the centre. It was new and scary and few people she knew would risk the unknown.

Taking a deep breath she turned to face the right road and being careful not to step on the strange road she began to follow it to where ever it may lead.

* * *

**I would ask you to review but last time I didn't bring in a character from the fandom I was writing straight away I got abused until I finally took the whole fic down and quit publishing anything for that fandom. I would like to ask how old Sam was in the first movie however because my knowledge of the American Education system is limited and everything I read online confuses me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I had meant to have this up a day or so after the last one but unfortunately I accidentally kept switching between past and present tense so I had to rewrite the whole chapter and have my Beta look at it again. As a result it is quite a bit shorter than planned and the next chapter will probably be short too to make up one full chapter during a potential rewrite.**

**Thank Yous/Review Responses:**

**SunstreakersSquishy2.0 - Thank you for being my first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter except Aria, even some of the ideas came from other people, like my Beta, brother and other Writers and fandoms.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Honey I'm home!" I called as I walked in the front door. "Anyone here?"

Chucking my keys in a dish by the door I make my way up the stairs, catching Mojo as he jumped down them. Tucking him under my arm I dump my suitcase in my room before heading to Sam's. It was quarter past one in the afternoon and he was still sleeping.

"Sammy, time to wake up Sunshine, you have chores to do!" I call swinging his door open. "Come on up. Mom and Dad called me and asked me to make sure you're actually up since you had them up at 3am."

"Go away Aria." Sam grumbled into his pillow.

"Sam if you're not down stairs in ten minutes I'm getting the bucket."

Ten minutes later, after unpacking my essentials, I headed downstairs to the kitchen and see the milk on the floor and Sam hiding in the doorway talking to Miles on his cell.

"Sam what are doing?" I ask as he tries to sneak off.

"My car is stalking me." He hissed as he crept to the front door. "Aria I'm going to distract it while you get help okay?"

Glancing out the window I see his new car parked on the lawn outside. I could have sworn I had parked by it when I first got home I wouldn't put it past Miles to steal the keys and try to mess with our heads. I turned to tell Sam this but he had already gone, leaving Mojo and his backpack on the table.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered, putting the milk in the fridge.

When I looked outside again I saw Sam stealing Mom's bike.

Rolling my eyes I went outside to stop him nearly getting hit by the Camaro in the process.

"Miles you idiot!" I yelled. "You could have hit me!"

I yanked open the passenger side door expecting to see Miles on the floor of the car using, driving using mirrors to see, instead the door shut again knocking me into the passenger's seat and locking. The car then took off after Sam, driving on the footpath.

"Wh-whoever's driving," I said timidly. "You might want to get on the road; it's kind of illegal to drive on the footpath."

Fortunately the Ghost car the car seemed to listen which I took as a good sign.

"Um, would you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked, feeling a little foolish talking to the car.

_Danger! Danger!_ Sounded from the radio.

"Okay so there is some sort of danger." I murmured to myself. "I'm guessing Sam has something to do with it since your chasing him and judging by his reaction to you driving yourself he has not idea. Not to be rude but could you tell me what he's in danger from?"

_The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one - but still they come!_

"Aliens? Are you one too?"

An affirmative chirp was my answer.

"You're not planning on taking over Earth are you?" I asked with a nervous chuckle as I watched Sam flip Mom's bike.

Ten minutes later she had her answer; the scary police car alien wanted to take over the world and the Camaro car alien was trying to protect them.

"I thought I told you to get help!" Sam hissed as the car speed around the streets of the derelict part of town.

"I thought it was Miles playing a prank, okay!" I said. "But I can honestly say that I trust this alien over the one chasing you. At least this one kind of explained what was going on, how much did the other one tell you?

I was being a bit snarky but he really deserved it. After all he's had the car since Thursday and it hasn't tried to kill him and he didn't even try to ask it what was going on.

Fortunately for Sam he was saved from answering by Mikaela who chose that moment to freak out completely.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die. Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Really Sam? One minute you're mad at me for not calling for help and the next your telling your friend that things are going to be fine? Hypocrite." I muttered as Sam started screaming and we crashed through the wall of a building.

* * *

**Well that's that all done for now. At this point in time I am simply trying to get the whole idea up before rewriting it and improving my writing style. There is currently a lot of debate between me and my Beta on what's going to happen in the future. Things like what's going to happen to the Power of the Allspark, what the lights in the last chapter were, who the girl was and what pairings there should be.**

**If you have any things that need changed please tell me. (spelling, grammar, tense changes etc.)**

**If you have any character or pairing request tell me. (by characters I mean Autobots and Decepticons you would like to see)**

**If you want to express your opinion on the future of Allspark do it!**

**I love hearing from my readers… as long as you aren't abusing the right to review and are being malicious and/or a troll.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
